Visit with the boys
by Angel of spring
Summary: Hilary is Bryans younger sister and they have not seen each other in a very long time.
1. Character discription

Character description

Hilary Tachibana (Kuznetsor)

Team: Blade brakers & blitzkreg boys

Apperance: Brown hair and ruby eyes and she is very short. When blading she will wear a pair of green biker gloves. She has a dove tatoo on her back.

Beyblade: pure white with gold detailing

Bitbeast: Harmony; she is a shapeshifter but normally seen as a dove.

Personality: Hilary is a very caring person with a strong will to help others. She is independant and like doing things on her own. She can seem naive at times.

Past: Hilary's past is a bit fuzzy because of a head injury that Boris gave her before she escaped. But she does remeber her older brother Brian.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Beyblade.**

Visit with the boys

Chapter 1

**Kai's P.O.V (Tyson's Dojo Japan)**

"So Kai, when are you going to Russia?" Tyson asked for the millionth time today. I let out a sigh and left the room. Tyson was constantly asking when I was leaving to go to Russia. It was spring break and all of the drama from our first world tournament had finally settled down and I thought that I owed the boys a visit.

The sound of sweet music floated out from the kitchen which meant that Hilary Kuznetsor was home and making supper. I let a smile grace my face before I quietly snuck into the kitchen. Hilary was standing by the sink with a peeler in one hand and a vegetable in the other. Silently I creeper behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Hilary let out a started squeak and quickly wiggled around in my arms so that she was facing me.

**Hilary's P.O.V**

As soon as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me I let out a startled squeak. The mysterious person quickly pulled me back into his chest. As soon as my back was completely against his back my nose was filled with the smell of a Russian spring. I quickly wiggled around in the person's arms and came face to face with Kai Hiwatari. "Hello Kai," I say to him.

"Are you all packed to go to Russia?" Kai asked me.

"Don't worry Kai I am completely packed," I tell him with a smile and lean my head into head into his chest.

"Are you excited to see your brother again?" Kai asked me.

"I am excited to see him again," I say

"You don't sound excited" Kai stated.

I let out a sigh and say, "I guess that I am nervous about seeing Brian again and I am worried about leaving the guys here alone when they have the saint shields after them."

"Hilary, the guys can deal with those clowns and besides you need a break," Kai tells me softly.

"You're right Kai, and I really am looking forward to visiting Brian and the guys," I tell him with a smile

**Kai's P.O.V**

I let out a small chuckle and kiss Hilary on the forehead, in return to my kiss Hilary giggles.

"Kai, can you let me go so I can finish dinner?" Hilary asks me as she looks up at me with her big ruby eyes.

"Alright," I tell her and release my grip on her waist. She quickly gives me a peek on the cheek before going back to the stove. I just shake my head and leave the kitchen.

**Brian's P.O.V (Blitzkrieg Boys Manor in St. Petersburg, Russia)**

"Tala get back here," Rang Ian's enraged scream. A few seconds after Ian had screamed Tala came bolting passed the kitchen with Ian right on his tail. Ian had been died bright green and was soaking wet. I looked over at Spencer who was just standing there drinking a cup of coffee.

"So, are you ready to see your sister again?" Spencer asked.

"I guess," I replied. The truth was I was completely nervous about seeing Hilary again. I hadn't scene Hilary in over three year, and I didn't know how to be an older brother.

"Brian it wasn't your fault that you guys were separated," Spencer stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But it still feels like my fault. Spencer I am her big brother I should have been able to protect her," I shouted at him.

"Brian, stop yelling," Tala ordered as he came into the kitchen.

"Go to hell Tala," I snapped.

"Man what's got you so pissy today," Tala asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Tala, stop it," Spencer snapped.

"Why should I, it's not like I am insulting him Spencer," Tala stated.

"Because I don't need to deal with your shit right now Tala," I barked at him.

"Why is that Brian?" Tala asked with a smug look that made me want to kick his ass.

"I don't need to deal with your shit because I have enough to worry about," I yelled as I slammed my fist on the counter.

"What's with all the yelling?" Ian asked as he came into the kitchen. The green die was now washed off and he was completely dry.

"Don't worry shrimp, Brian is just on his period right now," Tala stated with a mug look on his face.

"Shut it Tala he is just under a lot of pressure right now," Spencer snapped.

"Why is he under so much stress?" Ian asked.

"It's because he hasn't gotten laid in a long time!" Tala exclaimed.

"Damn it Tala just stop talking," Spencer growled.

"Why should I," Tala asked.

"Because I told you to, "Spencer said.

"Spencer just stop, I can deal with him," I tell Spencer and place a hand on his shoulder.

"So Brian, why are you so stressed out?" Ian asked me with a concerned look. See that is why I don't mind talking to Ian he actually shows people when he is concerned about them.

I let out a sigh and said, "Well I finally found Hilary and Kai is bringing her with him to visit."

"Are you serious?" Tala asked with a shocked look on his face. Out of all of the guys Hilary and Tala had to be the closest, well besides me.

"Ya I am Tala, but I have no clue how to act like a big brother and now I am freaked out," I tell them and slam my head onto the kitchen counter.

"Brian if this is the same girl that kicked Boris where the sun doesn't shine; then you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Tala stated. I looked over to him and let out a laugh. That was one of the best things that happened to us in the Abby.

"I still can't believe that Hilary did that," Spencer said with a laugh.

"I know the look on Boris's face was priceless," Tala stated well trying to inmate the face Boris had made.

"Wasn't that the day Hilary got her Bitbeast?" Ian asked.

"I believe you are right Ian," Spencer said with a smile.

"What was her Bitbeast?" Ian asked. Ian was the only one of us that didn't spend a lot of time with Hilary in fact he only knew her for two months.

"Hilary's Bitbeast was a dove," I told him with a very small smile. I always loved that her Bitbeast was something so peaceful. It just symbolized her perfectly.

"I remember, Boris was so mad that Hilary's Bitbeast was a dove that her tried to punish her, but Hilary canned him and ran behind her brother for protection," Tale said with a laugh.

"I really wish that we hadn't gotten separated with Hilary I kind of want to know her better, but at the same time I am glad that she did not have to go through what he went through," Ian said sadly.

"Don't worry Ian you will see her in three days," I told him and he perked up instantly.

"Brian do you still have her old blade?" Tala asked me.

"Ya I still have it," I tell him.

"Then I say that we fix it up and return it to Hilary," Tala says with a small smile.

I nod my head and say, "Alright Ian, let's go and fix that blade." I tell Ian and we head off to the work shop.


	3. Chapter 2

Visit with the boys

Chapter 2

Un-known P.O.V

"Doctor, the cyber bit beasts are almost ready for use," A lowly scientist told Dr. Zagart.

"Very good," Dr. Zagart said to the scientist. Unbeknownst to them a person with green hair was listening from the air ducts.

Hilary's P.O.V

"How was training boys?" I asked them as they flopped down onto the ground. All of them looked completely wiped, but Rei looked the worst.

"But Hilary, Kai tried to kill us," Max said as he lay down on his back.

"Well I hope you guys will be alright," I said with a giggle.

"But Hilary," Tyson whined.

"Stop you complaining," Kai stated as he came into the room.

"But Kai," Tyson whined again.

"Stop your belly aching you guys get two weeks break well I'm I Russia," Kai growled and left the room.

"I'm going to go check on him," I stated and rushed out of the room, and straight to the kitchen. "Kai," I whispered.

"Ya Hilary," He said as he set his cup of coffee down.

"Are you still going to tell me about those boys?" I asked him and sat down beside him.

"Of course I am," He stated.

"Kai," I whispered very quietly.

"What's wrong Hilary?" Kai asked.

Kai's P.O.V

"Are you alright?" She asked me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Hilary had just done the impossible and figured out that I was worried.

"I'll tell you if you stay at my place tonight," I said.

"Alright, just let me get my stuff from my pace first," She said as she stood up.

"Let's get going then," I said and we left the Granger Dojo.


	4. Not a chapter

**Not a chapter!**

So I just finished chapter two of visit with the boys and in the very first part of it there is a sentence that went like this:

* * *

><p>"Very good," Dr. Zagart said to the scientist. Unbeknownst to them a person with green hair was listening from the air ducts.<p>

* * *

><p>Now I need an OC for this story so… If anyone can guess how the person is and give me a really good OC then I will put them into this story…. !<p>

With love; CHERRY BLOSSUM ANGEL


	5. Important notice

**Important notice**

CONGRATULATIONS TOOOO… EvangelineRose2412 for being the only one to correctly guess that the person in the air duct was Joseph from the saint shields. I did hint that this was set in V-force so it should have been easy. Also I would like to say that I have chosen her OC for my story so without further ado let me introduce you to:

_**Melissa Katherine Tate**_

_**Nicknames: Mel, Honeybee and Kitty**_

_**Team: Blade breakers & blitzkrieg boys**_

_**Appearance: Blonde hair and blue eyes and she are as shorts pixie (slightly smaller than Hilary). Likes to wear dress all the time and when blading she will wear shorts, a black t-shirt, a beige sports jacket and a pair of black biker gloves. She has a scar that begins beneath the chest on the left and ends above the right hip.**_

_**Beyblade: light blue with white detailing**_

_**Bitbeast: Tialga, a snow leopard**_

_**Personality: Melissa is a very caring and loving person with a strong will to protect the ones that she loves and a mother like personality when needed. She is sweet, calm, loves to read, classical music, to know everything about bit beasts and cook, but is afraid of storms. She can be more terrifying than all the blitzkrieg boys plus Kai and Hilary combined if rubbed the wrong way whether it is while beyblading or not.**_

_**Past: Melissa is Max's little twin sister and was taken away when she was four by Voltaire because of her high IQ and abilities, especially in robotics and Beyblade making. She lived with Voltaire and was brought up like if she is granddaughter, because of her weak health and abilities. When she was eight she was taken to the abbey to repair and upgrade black Dranzer, make new and advanced Beyblade and help with the new bit beasts (her creations where the Beyblade of the blitzkrieg boys and Hilary).**_

_**-She became very attached to the blitzkrieg boys and Hilary and they to her, because of her mother like personality to the point of calling her "little mother" in Russian. She helped Hilary escaped, but was caught and as punishment Boris gave her the scar and left her in the snow to die.**_

_**-Boris told the blitzkrieg boys that Melissa was dead to break their fighting spirits.**_

_**-Melissa was saved and reunited with her family that she still remembered, but because of the blood loss and the cold her health became very fragile and she had to stay in the hospital for a long time.**_

_**Her family kept it secret, because of the abbey and made Max promise not to talk about is sister despite not knowing about the abbey.**_

_**Relationships:  
><strong>_

_**Hilary: Melissa has a very close relationship with Hilary, and when she disappeared from the abbey Melissa was very hurt about it. The two were practically inseparable.**_

_**Kai: Kai took on a big brother role for Melissa and was always trying to protect her.**_

_**Tala: Tala loved Melissa and was always there for her.**_

_**Ian: Ian and Melissa did not know each other very well but he still was friends with her.**_

_**Bryan: Melissa was like a second sister to him, even though his relationship was not as close as Hilary's it was still very close.**_

_**Spencer: Spencer was completely in love with Melissa and was devastated when he heard that she was gone. The two were always together and whenever Melissa got sick Spencer would try and take care of her. He also called her 'Little wife' in Russian.**_


	6. Chapter 3

Visit with the boys

Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V

"Hey Max, your mom's on the phone," Tyson yelled.

"K," I called back and rushed to the phone. As soon as I picked it up I was met by my mom's voice.

"_Hey Maxie, I got some good news for you, your sister is going to be stay with you for the duration of the year," She said in a happy voice._

"Really, mom are you serious?" I asked her. I had not seen Melissa in a very long time and I was very excited to see her again.

"_Of course I am sweetie, I just want her to live life to the fullest and I thought it would also be a good time for you to catch up. Now she will be at the airport in the morning so don't forget to meet her there. I love you Max," She told me and I couldn't stop myself from grinning._

"Love you to mom," I told her before I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it. My sister was going to be staying earth me for a whole year.


	7. Chapter 4

Visit with the boys

Chapter 4

**Spencer's P.O.V (Blitzkrieg Boys Manor in St. Petersburg, Russia)**

I let out a sigh and looked back at the picture in my hands. It was one of the only good moments from the abbey. The picture was off Me, Melissa and Tala. Melissa was placed in between my legs and was resting on my shoulder. Tala was standing behind us with a shit eating grin as he took the picture. I truly wish I had been able to save Melissa from what Boris did to her but I couldn't. I still remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"Boys I have some terrible news for you," Boris said as he walked into the training room.

"What is it Boris," Kai said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well I am afraid to say that Melissa came down with something nasty last night and she didn't make it," Boris said and left the room.

"Bryan is he serious or is he just messing with us?" Ian asked and tugged on Bryan's sleeve.

"I don't know Ian," Bryan answered him.

"Hey spencer, are you alright," Tala asked.

"I don't know right now. But also don't know if Boris is lying or not so I am going to check the sick ward to see if his story matches up," I tell them and run out of the training room and straight to the sick ward.

"Hello can I help you?" The nurse asks me. I smiled at her because she was one of the only nice adults in the abbey and she was Tala's mom.

"Yes, I was wondering if Melissa was in here last night." I asked.

"Yes she was, but I sent her back to her room to get some sleep. I heard that she was really sick but I found nothing wrong with her, so is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"No that's good," I said and rushed to Boris's office.

I quickly knocked on the door and waited for Boris to call me in. that didn't take long because few seconds after I knocked Boris call, "Come in."

"Boris, what really happened to Melissa?" I asked as I sat down in front of him.

"Well I found her collapsed in the hallway last night and she had no pulse so I tried to get her one but she was unresponsive, I am sorry Spencer we couldn't save her and we did try our best," Boris said with an Ernst look on his face.

"So she is really gone," I whispered.

"I am afraid so, I want you and the rest of the boys to take the day off to morn her," He told me and motioned for me to leave. I nodded my head and quickly left the office and headed back to the training room, and told the guys what I had found.

_End of flashback_


	8. Chapter 5

Visit with the boys

Chapter 5

**Tala's P.O.V (Blitzkrieg Boys Manor in St. Petersburg, Russia)**

"Tala, can you get the phone?" Spencer called from the kitchen. It was now two days before Hilary and Kai came to visit so Spencer, Ian, Bryan, and I were trying to get the house prepared for them to visit.

"Sure thing Spencer," I called back and picked up the phone, "Blitzkrieg residence, Tala speaking."

"_Tala, its Mr. Dickenson; it's so nice to hear from you again," Mr. D said._

"It is good to hear from you to Mr. Dickenson. So why did you call us?" I asked.

"_Well I was hoping that you and the rest of the boys would mind coming to Japan for a few months, I am having a new tournament start soon and I wish for you boys to participate," Mr. Dickenson stated._

"I would love to say yes Mr. Dickenson, but I am afraid that we are having some guest come to stay with us in a few days so I don't know," I told him.

"_Are you talking about Kai and Hilary?" Mr. Dickenson asked me._

"Yes I am how did you know?" I asked back I surprise.

"_Well I just called Kai to tell him that I would need the Blade Breakers over spring break and he told me the exact same thing," Mr. Dickenson stated._

"Well Mr. Dickenson, let me go talk to the boys and I will get back to you with an answer," I told him and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone Tala?" Spencer asked.

"Is on the phone, and it is Mr. Dickenson. I need to see if you guys would be alright with going to Japan for spring break?" I asked him.

"But Kai and Hilary are visiting," Spencer stated.

"No they aren't because we are participating in a tournament," I told him.

"Fine," Spencer said in defeat.

"Will you tell the boys well I tell Mr. D?" I asked Spencer.

"Sure," He told me and I went back into the Kitchen.

I put the phone back up to my ear and said, "Mr. Dickerson we will do the tournament."

"_Wonderful my boy," _Mr. D said in a cheerful voice_, "I will send you the plane tickets tomorrow; so for now all you need to do is pack. Oh and can you wish Bryan good luck with your brother" Mr. D told me before he hung up._

**Bryan's P.O.V (Blitzkrieg Boys Manor in St. Petersburg, Russia)**

"Why aren't they coming over for spring break?" I asked Tala as he told us my sister wasn't coming to visit us.

"Because we are going to Japan to participate in a tournament that they are participating in," Tala told me.

"So I still get to see my baby sister?" I asked.

"Yes Bryan and we are staying with Kai so go and pack your things," Tala ordered and left the room. I quickly followed his lead and started packing my things. Once my clothes were packed I made sure that Hilary's blade and launcher were in there before throwing Kai present in.


	9. Chapter 6

Visit with the boys

Chapter 6

Hilary's P.O.V **(Beycity; Japan; around the Beycity airport)**

"Sorry about not going to Russia," Kai apologized for the hundredth time as we walked down to the airport. I looked at him and smiled; before silently taking his hand on his. It was my way of telling him it was okay without saying a thing.

**Flashback**

"_So Hilary, who do you want to hear about first?" Kai asked._

"_Can you tell me about Bryan first?" I asked nervously._

"_Alright, well your brother is second in command for the Blitzkrieg boys when Tala is incapacitated. His Bitbeast is Falborg, and she is a falcon. He is very protective of Ian, who is the youngest in our group. When we were still in the abbey Bryan took some of the worst beatings; all to protect me, you, Tala, Spencer, Melissa, and Ian," Kai stated sadly._

"_He really did all of that to protect all of us?" I asked quietly._

"_He sure did," Kai stated, "Now tell me who you want to hear about next?"_

"_Could you tell me about Spencer and Melissa next?" I asked as I scooted closer to Kai._

"_So you want to hear about the Leopard and the Whale next," Kai said as he pulled me closer to him, "Spencer and Melissa where probable the kindest people I know. At one point in time Melissa was like a mother to us all, heck we even called her __Маленькая мама__ or 'little mother' in English. Of Bryan wasn't around and something terrified you, you would run straight to Spencer and Melissa. Spencer was always very protective of Melissa, and would call her hi s __Маленькая жена__ or 'little wife'. Those two had to be a match made in heaven, and when Boris took Melissa away from us Spencer was devastated. Spencer never did and never will forget about Melissa," Kai stated and I laid my head on his shoulder._

"_That's horrible," I exclaimed._

"_It really is, but you still have to hear about Tala and Ian. Do you think you can handle that?" Kai asked._

"_I think so; can you tell me about Tala first?" I questioned._

"_So, Tala is the courageous leader of the Blitzkrieg boys. His Bitbeast is the mighty ice wolf Wolborg. Wolborg has been with Tala through everything. She was there when Tala__ went through the cyborg project, and protected him when Boris' experiments got to out of control. Tal has to be one of the most sarcastic, sadistic, sailor swearing, trigger happy, bastards that has ever come out of the abbey with a sane mind," Kai stated with a laugh._

"_So, what can you tell me about Ian?" I asked lightly._

"_Well Ian is the youngest out of all of us. Ian is wickedly good with mechanics; in fact Ian was the one to design the blitz boys' signature launcher. He has to be one of the nicest people to come out of the abbey, even though he has a slight tendency to prank everybody besides Bryan," Kai stated as the phone rang. Quickly untangling myself from him to allow Kai to get up and grab the phone which was hanging up in the kitchen. Once I was completely alone in the room; I let out an exasperated sigh. I was completely nervous about tomorrow, but at the time time I was excited. By tomorrow I would be reunited with my brother who I hadn't seen since I was six. The feeling of the couch dipping broke me away from my musing. _

_I turned to the right to see Kai had returned from getting the phone, and he had a grim look on his face. "What's wrong Kai?" I asked._

"_We won't be going to Russia tomorrow. Mr. Dickenson just called to tell me that that bastard Dr. Zagart has challenged the whole BBA to a tournament. The good news is that this includes the Blitzkrieg boys, and they are flying to Japan as we speak. So you will be reunited with Bryan by tomorrow," Kai stated._

"_As long as I am reunited with Bryan; then it doesn't matter where we are," I stated._

"_I guess you're right," Kai said as he pulled me into a tight hug._

**End of flashback**

Kai's P.O.V **(Beycity airport)**

"Their flight should be here soon, are you ready to see your brother again," I asked Hilary.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hilary stated and we made our way to the gate we told the boys to meet us at.

Ian's P.O.V **(Airplane going to Beycity Japan)**

"_Attention all passengers; we will be arriving at Beycity airport in five minutes,"_ The stewardess said over the intercom.

This announcement caused me to let out a sigh and turn towards Bryan, "Hey Bryan."

"Yeah Ian," Bryan replied as he turned towards e.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Kind of, but why do you ask?" Bryan questioned.

"Well you haven't seen Hilary since she was six and all. So I thought that you would be a little nervous. I mean if this was me I would be completely scared," I stated.

"You have a pint Ian; I am scared. But I'm more scared of Hilary rejecting me than anything else," Bryan stated.

"Don't worry Bryan; Hilary won't reject you," I said confidently.

"You really think so?" Bryan asked.

"Of course I do. Bryan you will be a great older brother for Hilary," I tell him.

"I don't know Ian, I haven't been an older brother in a very long time," Bryan states sadly.

"What are you talking about Bryan; you are a great big brother; well at least to me anyways. I mean you always protected me when we were still in the abbey," I stated.

"Really?" Bryan asks.

"Of course," I state.

"Thanks Ian, I really needed that," Bryan says.

"_Attention passengers; please place your chairs in the upright position and fasten your seat belts; we are beginning our decent now," _The voice of the stewardess stated over the intercom.


	10. Chapter 7

_Visit with the boys _

_Chapter 7_

_Ian's P.O.V_

"_Attention passengers; we have now arrived at the Bay City airport. Thank you for flying air Russia and have a nice day," the stewardess said over the intercom. _

"Tala you're coming with me to find our luggage; Ian and Bryan you guys are going to wait here," Spencer stated as he grabbed Tala by the arm.

"So Bryan," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah Ian; what's up," Bryan said as he walked over to the seating area and sat down.

"Are you ready to meet Hilary?" I asked.

"After the chat we had on the plane do you think I wouldn't be," Bryan stated.

"That is great," I replied happily.

"Hey Ian did you remember to pact Hilary's blade?" Bryan asked.

"Of course I did; I even found a break proof carrying case to put it in," I stated proudly.

"Thanks Ian," Bryan said as w elapsed back into silence.

_Kai's P.O.V_

"Hey Hilary their plane just arrived," I stated.

"Seriously?" asked a frantic Hilary as she looked up at the flight schedule, and sure enough it read _Air Russia arrived. _

"You ready to see Bryan again?" I asked as softly as possible.

"Y-y-yeah," Hilary stuttered.

"Please don't panic Hilary," I said.

"I'm just nervous," Hilary whispered.

"Don't be." I stated.

"But I haven't seen Bryan in years.

"And he will be thrilled to be able to see you again," I said.

"Are you sure?" Hilary asked.

Don't worry Hilary I promise Bryan will accept you," I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Kai," Hilary whispered.

"No problem Hil; now let's go find your brother," I said.


	11. important notice 2

Hey everybody I am so sorry for not updating earlier because I had to write my P.A.T (Provincial achievement test for those who aren't from Canada) this Monday so I couldn't really work on my story but I do have so good news. Chapter 8 is being worked on by EvangelineRose2412. If any of you read the important notices she was the winner of my OC contest. So I should have the next chapter in a week or two, please bear with me until then and remember read and review. Angel of spring.


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody so chapter * is finally here. I actually got the chapter from EvangelineRose2412 on Friday but because I had some internet troubles I was not able to post this until today.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Beyblade. All right go to its creator.**

_Visit with the boys _

_Chapter 8_

_Melissa's P.O.V_

"_Attention passengers; we have now arrived at the Bay City airport. Thank you for flying air America and have a nice day," the stewardess said over the intercom._

As I got out of the plane and went looking for my luggage, I couldn't stop being excited to see my brother and dad again, it was almost a year and a half since they moved to Japan and I missed them, but thinking of my twin brother made me recall is team the Blade breakers and more specifically their captain Kai, when I first saw him in the beginning of last year's tournament I was surprised, happy and a bit worried, but the way my brother talked about is team on the phone gave me hope that everything would turn out alright.

And then, when my mom told me the finals were in Russia I got a really bad felling about it.

Which was proven right, the minute I saw the exhibition matches and the rest of the finals for that matter, when I saw the boys on TV acting and blading that way, it broke my heart. But luckily my brother's team won and I could only wonder what if I…

"Melissa!" I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of someone calling my name and when I turned around I saw my brother running towards me.

"Max!" I called, meeting him midway and giving each other a big hug.

"How was your flight?" Max wondered.

"It was nice, isn't dad here?" I asked him.

"No, he had a few errands to run, but dad said he will pick us up in a little while." Max answered.

"Oh! Max do you mind getting a luggage cart; I brought quite a bit of luggage since I'm stay here for a year." I said to him with a smile.

"Sure thing Sis, I will be right back!" Max said and started running in the opposite direction.

As I go to luggage claim, I noticed that the screen said that the luggage from my flight was mixed with the one from a flight that just arrived from Russia.

Now that made me laugh, it's funny how some things just keep turning up.

_Tala's P.O.V._

When I and Spencer reached luggage claim I noticed right away that the luggage from our flight was mixed with the one from a flight that just arrived from America.

"That's just great! This is going to take forever." I complained.

"Tala," Spencer said with a sigh "Why don't you go get a luggage cart after all this is the luggage of four people."

"Sure," I answered.

I know that Spencer was just trying to distract me, but I know the real reason behind that frustration, it wasn't because of my complaining he was used to that, the actual reason was Melissa.

When we do something new or things that we don't do often, Spencer sometimes can't help but wonder _"What if she was were?" _he gets upset at first and then he gets frustrated, all because he blames himself for not being able to save her.

Back then, when we found out what really happened that day; what Boris did to her, it felt like morning her all over again for all of us, Spencer took it the hardest. But I can't blame him even I wonder from time to time what would have happened if one of us were with her that day. Well, there is no use in dwelling in the past.

As I approached a row of luggage carts I noticed a familiar face, it was one of Kai's teammates from the Blade breakers; Max I was curious to why he was here so I decide to talk with him.

"Hey Max!" I called.

After pulling a cart out, he turns around and then he noticed me.

"Hey Tala, Kai told me you guys were arriving today." Max said with a smile; that surprised me a little, but I guess he's one of those few people that don't hold grudges.

"We just arrived, actually" I said while pulling a cart myself "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to pick my sister up she just arrived from America." Max answered.

"You have a sister?" that was a surprise I thought that maybe he was meeting with his mom. "Kai told us you were an only child."

"Nope, but my little sister has a weak health so she had to stay in the hospital for a long time." He informed me.

"Well, the luggage from my flight is mixed with the one from an American flight, so I guess that she and Spencer should be in the same luggage claim." I informed Max.

"Cool, lead the way." He told me.

As we walked to our destination I decided to satisfy my curiosity.

"So… what is she like?" I asked after a while.

"Since she is my little twin sister we look alike, though her blonde hair is a tone lighter than mine, she doesn't have freckles like me and she is really nice." Max answered.

She sound a lot like Melissa, but those could only be coincidences.

"Does she blade?" I pressed on.

"Despite the whole hospital thing, she likes to train once in a while after all according to her she and Tialga need fresh air from time to time." Max answered.

The second I heard that name I froze on the spot.

"Tialga?" I asked.

"Yeah is my sister's Bitbeast." Max informed me.

After that answer my head was swarming with questions and doubts, so I asked the most important question at the moment.

"Max," I said above a whisper "What's your sister's full name?"

That question made him raise an eyebrow; after all I was acting rather weird even for me.

"Melissa Katherine Tate" Max answered with a curious voice "Why do you want to know?"

But I didn't answer him; I simple ditched the cart and took off running.

"Hey Tala," Max called.

But I didn't listen and just kept running, those were too many coincidences and I needed to be sure if all of this was a misunderstanding or if… I shook my head from those thoughts and kept running towards luggage claim.

_Spencer's P.O.V._

A lot of luggage started arriving at the same time, I spotted Ian's suitcase so I pick it up, after a while Bryan's and Tala's popped up so I grab them too, now only mine was missing.

While I waited for my suitcase to appear, I started to think about the past and of old memories. Suddenly I noticed a suitcase that looked a lot like mine, but I wasn't sure so I went to grab it to check, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see another person reaching for it as well and bump in to that person.

"Sorr…" the rest of the phrase died in my throat, because standing in front me was Melissa.

I had to be dreaming, because she was right in front of me, using a blue summer dress with a loose cardigan on top and I noticed that she looked surprised.

"Spencer" I heard her say above a whisper.

My head was swarming with thoughts and without thinking I said in Russian:

"_Little Wife"_

After hearing that her expression changed in to a smile and she looked ready to cry.

"Spencer!" she said and before I had time to react she hugged me tightly.

"I sorry… I…I…" she sobbed, as she hugged me, my head finally wrapped around the fact that she was really here.

As I hugged her tightly I said:

"I thought you were dead."

Melissa stopped hugging me and pulled out of her pocket a handkerchief, cleaning her tears and some of mine.

"Well, Boris sure did try, but I guess I'm just stubborn." Melissa said with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you everything later, ok?" Melissa said.

"Ok" I answered.

"SPENCER!"

Turning around I noticed Tala running towards us and before he could say anything he noticed Melissa in front of me and froze on the stop.

"What's with the face Tala, I thought you would be happy to see me." Melissa said smiling and opening her arms.

Tala hugged Melissa with all his strength and I could only smile at the scene. When they let go of each other, Tala was now wearing a shit eating grin.

"Looks like the whole family is here now if that's a good thing I not so sure." Tala said with that smile.

Melissa started laughing at that comment and she put her hands on her hips.

"You knew they would be here, didn't you brother?" Melissa asked.

When I heard laughter behind me, I turn and noticed Max from the Blade breakers smiling at us.

"Well sister, dad told me everything the other day and since I knew they were arriving today, I thought you would like the surprise." Max said with an even bigger smile.

"I guess since I loved my surprise you're off the hook." Melissa said laughing.

"This sure turn out to be quite the reunion, can't wait to see the faces of the others." Tala said with an evil smirk.

As Tala, Max, Melissa and I laughed; I could only imagine this was going be a long and happy day.


	13. Chapter 9

_**A.O.S: Hey everybody I am so sorry that I kind of disappeared for so long but I have a good explanation. You see my older brother just had his grad and I had to be there not to mention that we are having our P.A.T (Provincial achievement test for all those who aren't from Alberta) so everybody is super stressed. I know that this is kind of bull-shit and I should have been able to update so I am truly sorry. So without further ado chapter 9 of visit with the boys**_

(Russian= _this style of writing)_

(English= this style of writing)

_Visit with the boys_

_Chapter 9_

_Spencer's P.O.V_

"I so glad to see you," Tala said as he pulled Melissa away from me and into a tight hg that caused her to laugh and burry her head into Tala's chest. I smiled and turned to Max. He had a large shit eating grin on his face, but I guess he had reason to.

"We should probably finish grabbing the luggage," Max stated and moved over to the luggage conveyor belt followed quickly by Tala. I smiled as Melissa returned to where she originally was before Tala grabbed her. Even though her hair was a bit tangled now because of Tal I thought that she couldn't look more beautiful.

"So _Little wife, _how was your flight?" I asked.

"Long but it was descent. Spencer did Hilary make it out of the abbey?" Melissa asked with her head down slightly. I could tell she was still a little nervous about this whole thing.

"Actually we came down here to see her because Kai found her and also because we were invited to participate in a tournament," I said as I gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that we were facing each other.

"Hey spencer we had better go find Bryan and Ian before they get to bored and start traveling around the airport, and Max said that her would help us so you don't have to worry about leaving your girlfriend here," Tala called. I laughed at his non-sense because I was used to it, but Melissa turned completely red in the face and ducked her head back down.

"Fine," I said and took Melissa's hand in mine and carefully pulled her to my side. She squeaked and placed her hand onto my chest as I started pulling her towards her brother and Tala.

_Hilary's P.O.V_

"The air Russian docking zone should be just around here Hilary," Kai said as he gave my hand a quick tug. I was seriously shaking and my palms were getting sweaty. I was actually surprised that Kai was still holding my hand. I wanted to just turn tail and run but I would never get to meet my brother if I did that.

_Bryan's P.O.V_

"Hey Bryan isn't that Kai over there?" Ian asked as he pointed to the person with two tone hair. I smiled and nodded my head, which caused a big smile to break out onto Ian's face and for him to go running towards Kai with me right on his heels or I would be if I hadn't of frozen up a t the sight of the girl who was with him. Walking with him was a girl with chocolate brown hair, the fairest skin, and a smile that could light up a room. I knew this person all to well; it was my little sister Hilary. I gulped and started slowly walking towards Ian who had stopped to look at me.

"Hey Ian," I said as I got over to the place he was standing.

"What's up Bryan you look like you have seen a ghost?" Ian asked.

"Well you see that girl with Kai. That's Hilary," I said somberly.

"Then why are we still standing here?" Ian asked as he grabbed my hand and started pulling towards Kai and Hilary, even though I was giving out a fair bit of struggling. "_Hey Kai_," Ian called.

_Kai's P.O.V_

"Ian," I said and pulled Hilary, "Nice to see you and Bryan again."

"Well Kai nice to see you to, but you know you really should call us more often just so we can make sure that you are still alive and so is your team," Bryan stated as he finally got his hand a way from Ian. I smiled and pulled Hilary closer to me.

"Well Bryan I guess that an introduction is necessary. This is Hilary but I am sure that you already knew that," I said as Hilary shyly went over to Bryan.

_Bryan's P.O.V_

"_Angel,"_ I whispered. Hilary was shuffling her foot and looking at the ground nervously. I carefully lifted her head up and our eyes locked. I smiled and pulled her into an extremely tight hug, well whispering in her ear how much I missed her. I felt my shoulder becoming wet and I smiled even more.

"B-B-Bryan," Hilary hiccupped pulled back for the hug.

"It's me bug, I promise this is real," I whispered and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. I took a quick look over at Kai and Ian who were just standing there smiling, I flashed them a quick nod before looking back at Hilary. She smile and wrapped her arms around my neck.


	14. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hey people of fanfiction I know that I really must seem like a total douche bag but I do have good reason for that. my first term of high school this years has really put a damper on the time I can write isn't that just a bitch. so anyways because people are still angry messaging me here you go people. may we never meet and remember that my life isn't just fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>visit with the boys<p>

chapter 10

Bryan's P.O.V

I smiled into my sisters hair. Even though we had been apart for so long; I still felt the need to protect her from all the evil that this world had to offer/coughcough*Boris*coughcough/

"B-Bryan," Hilary whispered as she slightly pulled away from me.

"Yes little one?" I replied.

"I'm r-really glad t-to see you."

"Me to little one; me to," I smiled before completely pulling away from her, "Hilary I want you to meet someone."

"W-who?"

"Don't worry you know him," I said and motioned for Ian to come over to us, "Hilary this is Ian, you met him back at the abbey; both of you where very little back then."

"Nice to meet you Hilary," Ian said and held his hand out for Hilary to shake. Hesitantly Hilary grabbed the out stretched hand, but jumped back immediately; grabbing her head in pain.

* * *

><p>Kai's P.O.V<p>

When Hilary jumped away from Ian and grabbed her head my heart stopped. Bryan had tried to grab her, but she sunk down to the ground to quickly. Rushing over to her as quickly as I could I gently brought her into my arms in a tight hug. "What's going on Kai?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know Bryan; I really don't know."


	15. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hey minna so I have chapter 11, it was typed by the lovely EvangelineRose2412. please support this story ad leave a review and remember to thank EvangelineRose2412 for this chapter.

(Russian= _this style of writing)_

(English= this style of writing)

Visit with the boys

Chapter 11

Hilary's P.O.V.

My head hurt a lot with the pain memories from the past came back to me.

"Hilary are you ok?" Kai asked me.

"Yes" I answered "I just remembered some memories from the past."

"Really?" Bryan asked "What did you remember exactly?"

My expression turned grim as I set myself in one of the airports chairs.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't need to." Bryan quickly adds.

"No Bryan, I want to tell you what I remembered." After telling him that I started to recount what I remembered.

_Flashback_

We were all training very hard under Boris's watchful eye, Melissa was there too seated on a bench with a laptop on her lap analyzing our progress.

All of a sudden Ian's beyblade stopped spinning and Ian fell to his knees exhausted, to say that Boris was annoy as an understatement, he as down right furious.

"Who said you could stop!" Boris shouted, before starting to beat Ian up.

"Boris! Stop it! Ian's young, he still isn't used to this training regimen!" I hear Melissa shout from behind me.

Needless to say that Boris ignored what Melissa said.

Looking behind me I could see Melissa's face full of worry, she had just gotten better from a nasty fever and stress wasn't good for her, besides I wasn't about to let Boris beat Ian up.

So I ran as fast as I could towards Boris and with all my strength I hit him where the sun doesn't shine.

That immediately got Boris's attention, along with some pain, he let go of Ian immediately and focused all is attention on me.

"Leave Ian alone! Didn't you hear Melissa; he still isn't used to this training regimen!" I yelled at Boris face, I also noticed that the minute he was let go of Ian ran straight in to Melissa's arms.

In that moment I heard a growl coming from Boris.

"You little brat! You will pay for that!" Boris yelled and hit me in the head very hard.

I was disoriented after that, but I still registered Boris grabbing my arm and throwing me against the wall where my head hit it pretty hard, after that everything went dark.

When I woke up my vision was blurry and my head hurt a lot, I felt like I was having the migraine of the century, after a few minutes I finally was able to notice that I was in one of the beds of the infirmary when all of a sudden the lights went out, not long after that I heard the door of the infirmary opening and closing not long after Melissa was my side holding a bag in her hand.

"How do you feel, sweet?" Melissa asked.

"Not very good, my head hurts a lot." I told her.

A solemn expression crossed Melissa's face.

"Get Up!" she ordered.

Before I knew it, Melissa helped me dress a warm coat, a scarf, mittens, earmuffs and some warm boots.

Then she took me to the Abbey's entrance and opened the gates.

"Take these letters and run as fast as you can to the BBA just down the street." Melissa ordered me.

"But _Little mother_…" I tried to protest.

"No buts just run… run as fast as you can!" She told me with a sad face.

The last thing I remember was running as fast as my legs could carry me to the BBA building.

_End of flashback_

After finishing my story all of us stood silent.

"She truly as like a mom, always protecting her babies." Ian said half joking.

That made me; Bryan and Kai crack a smile.

"I wish she was still alive, so I could thank her for helping you, but she isn't." Bryan said, he's face getting sad.

Kai looked at him and said "Don't be like that Bryan, you know she didn't want us to be sad, Melissa wanted us to live our lives to the fullest."

"I know, she always told us that whenever she as very sick, but I always thought that Voltaire and Boris would always keep her alive and well, because of her abilities." My brother said with an angry expression.

"He didn't know." Kai said absent mindedly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When I found out, what really happened to Melissa I went to the prison to confront my grandfather" Kai explained "He was as shocked as I was to discover what really happened to her, he even swore that if he got out of prison, he would kill Boris himself."

That bit of information surprised us all.

"Oh no! Voltaire actually cares!" Ian exclaimed "The world is going to end!"

As Ian made a fool of himself and Kai tried to stop him, I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, while wondering if Melissa would consider this as living our lives to the fullest.

Melissa's P.O.V.

As we walked through the airport in search of Bryan and Ian; and to an extent Kai and Hilary.

I couldn't help being a bit nervous of seeing all of them, but seeing Tala and Max chatting cheerfully while pushing the luggage carts, I couldn't help but think that everything would be ok.

It also helped that Spencer had me tucked under his arm while holding my hand.

I had missed this! To be with the boys, to see them acting normal, well… normal for us 'cause like Tala said before we are a family.

"I have an idea!" Tala said loudly, this brought me out my thoughts.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Why don't we prank the others?" Tala asked with a devilish smile.

"That sounds like fun, what do you have in mind?" My brother half answered/asked.

"Well Spencer and Melissa could go ahead to the exit doors of the airport, while you and me go looking for the others, when we find them, we can drop some hints in how Spencer is getting along super well with your sister, that will rile them up for sure" Tala laughed at that part "After that when we meet with those two, the others will get the shock and the surprise of their lives." Tala said excitedly.

"Awesome! I'm totally in!" Max answered just as excited.

At that moment I heard a sigh coming from above me, as I looked at Spencer he said. "Tala, don't get Max involved in to your stupid pranks."

Before either Tala or Spencer could say anything else, Max turn to me with his puppy eyes.

"Please sissy. You don't mind if me and Tala do this little prank, Do you?"

Catching Max's idea, Tala turn to me with his own set of puppy eyes.

"Yeah Melissa, you don't mind, do you? After all it's just a harmless little prank."

This time it was my turn to sigh.

"Ok, since you guys insist so much, how can I refuse." I said.

As Max and Tala started discussing their plan, me and Spencer shared a knowing look, the kind of look that parents shared when they know that their kids were up to no good.

It seems like some things really never change.

Kai's P.O.V.

After stopping Ian from making a fool out of himself, more than he already had that is.

"Where are Spencer and Tala?" I asked, while turning towards Bryan and Hilary.

"They went to get the luggage." Bryan answered.

As we waited I heard a voice calling "Hey! Kai! Hilary!" when I turn around I was surprised not by Tala pushing the luggage cart, but by the fact that Max was standing next to him pushing a luggage cart of his own and calling us.

Once the two of them stopped in front of us, Max said "Hey, guys! Everything ok?"

"Max?! What are you doing here?" Hilary asked.

"And Tala; where's Spencer?" I quickly added.

"Hi Hilary! I came to pick up my sister, she just arrived from America." Max answered happily.

"You have I sister?!" Hilary asked surprised.

"Yeap, we're twins." Max informed us.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Tala asked Hilary.

After this Hilary proceeds to give Tala a big hug and started chatting with him.

"Oh!" Tala said in the middle of his chat with Hilary "As for Spencer, he and Max's sister went ahead; they are waiting for us in the airport's exit doors."

"Wait! Spencer is spending time with a girl he JUST meet!" Ian shouted.

"Calm down Ian, Spencer is a big boy, he can make new friends." Bryan informed him.

"He can make new friends, just… not girl friends." Ian said angrily.

Ian's behavior didn't surprise me at all, when Ian joined the Abbey he was very young, so young that he didn't even remember is parents. But with time one thing became very clear to all of us in Ian's head is parents were Spencer and Melissa, as strange as that sounds. He used to call Spencer "dad" and Melissa "mom", when Boris wasn't around.

But after Melissa died, Ian stopped calling them that. Bryan tells me that since they left the Abbey when Ian's distracted my something he has a tendency to call Spencer dad and to refer to Melissa as is mom, Ian tries not to do it, but we can all see that just wants to have a normal family and just now this behavior he's showing us is of a kid who just found out that is dad is seeing someone new, but like I said it doesn't come as a surprise he still is young.

"Don't worry Ian." Tala said as we all started to head to the exit doors of the airport.

"Max's sister is really nice, I'm sure you're going to like her."

"I doubt that." Ian said upset.

It was then that I noticed Tala and Max sharing a knowing look, this was not good sign Tala was bad enough on his own, but with Max's help… I couldn't imagine the damage those two could cause together.

Let's just say, I could feel a headache coming my way.

Then suddenly I heard Max and Tala scream at the same time.

"Sissy!"; "Spencer!"

The minute I looked towards the exit of the airport my body froze in place and I wasn't the only one; Ian, Bryan and Hilary had similar reactions, because standing next to Spencer was… Melissa.


	16. Chapter 12

**AU: I Am so sorry for disappearing, but I just was having a problem with the plot if this chapter.**

Visit with the boys

Chapter 12

Hilary's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it; Melissa was alive. H-how was this possible I saw Boris hit her in the head with a rock, and she went down bleeding. Now she was standing here perfectly alive and with Spencer.

"MELISSA!" Ian yelled as he crashed into the two of them. Spencer smiled as Melissa jumped around with Ian laughing. It was a sight to see and I caused me to unfreeze and turn towards Kai.

"h-how is s-she alive?" I whispered softly. Kai gave me a puzzled look before pulling me into a tight hug. I looked over at the rest of the boys and I finally smiled. Bryan and Tala had an arm around each other smiling and Max just stood next to them with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Now idea bug but I am glad that she is," Kia whispered back.

Melissa's P.O.V,"

"Ian calm down I am not going anywhere, I promise!" I giggled as the smaller blader danced around me. The young mechanic just flashed me so shit eating grin as he permanently attached himself to my waist. It felt nice to be with my family again; even though I had mom and Max I just wasn't the same without the blitz boys. They filled some gap in my heart that my blood family would never understand.

"Good to see you Melissa," Bryan said as he finally moved towards the three of us. Both him and Tala were smiling true smiles.

"He is right Melissa you don't know how much we missed you," Tala stated as he pulled both Ian and myself into a tight hug. The emotions that Tala out into that hug finally caused me to break down and cry and I hadn't cried in so many years.

End of chapter 12


	17. Chapter 13

**AN: So…. Once again I have disappeared for a ridicules length of time and I am sorry about that; I have gotten back into cosplay (And I know this is a bad excuse) And this has required so much bloody time and work… but whatever I am updating again.**

Visit with the boys

Chapter 13

_Blah blah= Russian speech_

Blah blah= English

Author's P.O.V

By now the two world champion blading teams had begun to draw attention and many fangirls were gathering; it was almost like they had this weird sense whenever someone famous was around and it was freaking the teams out. Melissa and Spencer shared a quick look before motioning to the teams to grab their things and to start moving, which everyone quickly agreed to and soon they were all on their way to Kai's mansion.

Kai's P.O.V

(20 minutes later)

As everyone settled in the living room I couldn't help but think of how perfect it is to have the original team pulse Max all in the same area. It was as if a sense of peace had settled over our ragtag group and nothing could hurt us, but I knew that we had a threat bearing down on us and that we couldn't afford to take a break and enjoy be together again.

"Hey Kai; how the heck can you afford this place?" Max asked still a bit surprised by my house, not that I could blame him I had never brought any of my new team here.

"Well Max this is one of the houses that my parents left for me in their will," I replied and max gave me a nod of understanding, "Well I am guessing that you all are tired for your trip so I will show you to your rooms."

Bryan's P.O.V

(After Kai's Tour of his mansion in room with Hilary)

So I am finally alone with my baby sister and I am stumped on what to do. We have just been standing in the room Kai gave me for the last few minutes and neither of us has said anything… what am I supposed to do?

"B-Bryan…" Hilary stutter and I finally looked at her. She had her eyes downcast and she was playing with her hand nervously, "I-I am s-so happy t-to see you again…"

"Hilary, come here," I replied and opened my arms out to her. As soon as I did this she launched into my arms and began sobbing; all my instincts told me to just hold her and whisper that it would be alright and I did just that. I wrapped my arms tightly around my little sister and whispered that everything would be okay and that I would always be there to protect her. This continued until her sobs dissolved into hiccups and she finally looked up at me.

"Y-you promise t-that *hic* we won't be separated again *hic* r-right?" Hilary hiccupped as I sat her in my bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"I promise on my life that I will protect you and always be there for you. Do you hear me Hilary nothing is going to separate us again," I stated and wiped away the last of my baby sisters tears. Hilary flashed me a watery smile and hugged me again; and it was the best feeling I ever had in my life. Ever since she had disappeared all I have wanted to do was hold her and comfort her like a brother should and I was finally getting to do just that.

"Thank you," Hilary whispered as we faded into a comfortable silence.

"_No thank you little bug."_

Spencer's P.O.V

Both Melissa and I had decided to sneak out to the large back yard of the mansion and just figure out where we stood now that we had been separated for so long. The funny thing was is that even though we had been separated for so long there was no awkwardness between us; it was as if we had never been separated at all. We just flowed back into out habits from the abbey. I would make a comment; Melissa would give a meaningful, but sarcastic, remark back and vies-versa. It was as if we were never separated at all.

"I am so glad we are back together my _tall husband_," Melissa said with a giggle as I helped her over the small hill that resided in Kai's backyard.

"_So am I little wife, _so am I," I replied as I kissed her on the cheek.

End of chapter 13


End file.
